


Can't Stop, Won't Stop

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Troubled Hearts [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Infidelity, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for Prompt #429: Better @ Femslash 100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Stop, Won't Stop

She knew it would break Belle's heart. Which was why she took such care not to be caught.

Ruby loved Belle. Truly and completely.

But she couldn't stop fucking Regina.

On hands and knees, making noises like a low-budget porn star Ruby let Regina pound her with the strap-on.

It wasn't that sex with Belle was boring. It just wasn't...this.

After orgasm Ruby collapsed on the bed. Neither of them spoke.

Regina took off the harness.

Ruby started to feel guilty again.

"Shower," Regina said.

Ruby nodded. She felt bad. It was just that sex with Regina was better.


End file.
